The Road Never Taken
by Nyx-Night
Summary: Peter OC. As the Penvensies find their way to Aslan, a young girl is thrown into Narnia accidentally as well. But are accidents ever accidents? Sometimes the greatest adventure of all is an accident waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

The Road Never Taken

Synopsis- Peter OC. As the Penvensies find their way to Aslan, a young girl is thrown into Narnia accidentally as well. But are accidents ever accidents? Sometimes the greatest adventure of all is an accident waiting to happen.

A/N: Ok I admit it, this is a Mary-sue. Sue me, I don't care! This is movie based and takes place as the Pevensies first enter Narnia.

If you have the soundtrack, this song corresponds to "Evacuating London"

**Chapter 1- One Way Road**

"I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is to try to please everyone."

-Bill Cosby

"Tarran hurry up!" the girl known to be Tarran glanced up with her misty eyes. She was an average height for her age, but her eyes screamed her individuality with their subtle grey.

Grey.

That's how Tarran felt. She glanced over across the school courtyard at her best friend.

Formally a best friend.

"Tarran come on!" her friend Alex chided; "If we're going to even think about passing English we have to write those papers!" the brunette nodded reproachfully. They were in high school now, they had been friends all of their lives. It had to end sometime right? _Just not now_, she thought to herself. "Friends drift apart; it happens"

"Was my staring that obvious?" Tarran asked.

"I think your eyes glossed over" she laughed and ran her fingers along the gate as the two headed to the student parking lot.

"Alex, do you ever think there's something else out there?" she asked. Alex snorted.

"Well there's college, you know the real world"

"Yeah I guess"

"You can't let this get to you T, there are going to be other friends"

"I just thought we'd always be friends" Alex glanced at her.

"It's a big school"

"But that's just it Alex, school, home and then we do it all over again. I just feel like we're living in a broken record"

"Chill out Tarran, I think you need to just relax"

"Yeah maybe, I'll see you later" she opened the door to the car and sat in the driver's seat wistfully. _When did life get so complicated? _She sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. The question hung in mind as she hit the highway and eventually ended up at home. She opened the door to find the house vacant and empty, as usual. She felt a slave to conformity. One in a million kids just waiting for their time to graduate. She wanted something more. She wanted to be known, she wanted a friend.

But neither was she going to get.

Collapsing on her bed, her troubled thoughts got the best of her as she drifted to sleep. As she slowly slipped back into consciousness, she felt something prickly on her back…and her head….and her feet. Feeling around, a startling thought hit her.

She was lying on grass. Then the next thought…

It was bright. _I turned my light off, she thought to herself. _But it wasn't her room, or her house. She bolted upright immediately distressed, this wasn't home…this wasn't even the USA!

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore" she murmured softly. _It's so pretty here._

_Wherever here is. _

_a/n: _I swear the chapters will usually be longer, and it won't sound this cliche'. I had to get her there somehow! please review!


	2. Where?

The Road Never Taken

Synopsis- Peter OC. As the Penvensies find their way to Aslan, a young girl is thrown into Narnia accidentally as well. But are accidents ever accidents? Sometimes the greatest adventure of all is an accident waiting to happen.

Soundtrack- Where, by Lisbeth Scott

**Chapter 2- Where?**

"There is no security on this earth. Only opportunity"

-Douglas MacArthur

Grass.

That was all that came to Tarran's mind.

I'm sitting on grass.

"Where am I?" she muttered looking around. "I must be dreaming"

"I don't think dreams come this real" an unfamiliar brogue said from behind her, she spun in disbelief to find a white horse with wings behind her. Wings. _I have definitely lost my mind._

"Who said that?" she asked glancing around. The horse sighed.

"Who else do you think lass?" she jumped in slight horror. She wasn't afraid of the creature, she thought she was hallucinating.

"Did you just…."

"Talk, well I wasn't singing!"

"But you're a horse" it snorted.

"I hadn't noticed, and you are…"

"Tarran" she said shaking her head, "I'm Tarran"

"May I ask how you got here?"

"Uh well I fell asleep and now I'm here, wherever here is"

"From a different region?"

"I think I'm from a different world" his eyes widened in shock.

"In the name of Aslan, you're human?"

"Last time I checked I was" he bowed in front of her.

"Please for give me your guardianship, I didn't know" She glanced around.

"Okay I guess…and what did you call me?" he laughed ruffling his wings in the air.

"Your guardianship, where are the others? Surely they must be around."

"What others?"

"Dear child, the future Kings and Queens of Narnia of course!"

"Umm, what's a Narnia and why does it have rulers?" once again his eyes widened and Tarran felt as if she was being ridiculed even more.

"You don't know?" she shrugged.

"No" He stared at her in amusement and horror for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Forgive me I am daft; I am Apollo, but it seems you really don't know who you are"

"I guess not"

"Well hop on" she laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Hop on my back lass, I wouldn't make you walk to Aslan's camp"

"What's an Aslan?" he snorted as she carefully climbed on his back. He started off walking slowly down the path.

"Aslan is the leader of the resistance"

"Against what?" he sighed.

"The witch, who claims to rule Narnia"

"So why can't you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Because Aslan would know more than any of us about you" she contemplated this as she sat between the wings of the horse.

"Well who are the kings and queens of Narnia? And what is a Narnia?"

"Narnia is what you are in, and it is foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of eve will come and reclaim Narnia"

"Then why am I here?"

"I can't say of that, but I will say this; no one falls into Narnia without a reason"

A/N: i know, still short but i had to organize it this way! Review!


End file.
